one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
Crooler
Crooler is Princess of the Croc Tribe and Daughter of Crominus and Crunket, she is also the Sister of Cragger. Crooler is a Legends of Chima minifigure released in 2013 exclusively in 70006 Cragger's Command Ship. She is a member of the Crocodile Tribe and the main antagonist. Crooler has a supporting role in the cartoon series based on the theme, Legends of Chima: The Animated Series. She is, in a way, the true main antagonist of the series, as all of Cragger's evil actions are the result of her manipulation. Crooler is mostly Olive Green in skin colour, from her jaws to her feet with her hands, upper head, and scales being Earth Green while her abdomen is Spring Yellowish Green. Her jaw extends forwards like a real crocodile and has similar details pertaining to the head-shape of a crocodile. Crooler has sharp claws on her toes and teeth jutting out of her mouth. Her yellow, reptilian eyes are surrounded by lilac scales. Crooler wears skimpy and torn, lilac clothing on her waist and chest. On her waste is a bra that is ripped and about to fall off. A red, cloth belt extends across his waist and a tail extends down her left leg. A string of pointed teeth is kept to the side of her other leg. In the way of jewelry, Crooler wears a silver ring on her left nostril, another ring in her navel, a belly button ring, and a necklace extending down from her shoulders, the bottom of which hangs in the center of her chest with a Chi holder. Three, white spikes protrude from it, each from and in a different direction. Crooler was a princess and one of two twins born to King Crominus of the Crocodile Tribe and his wife, Crunket, her brother being Cragger who was older by only a few seconds. Crooler's relationship with anyone but Cragger and her parents is unknown, and only slightly. She is insightful on her brother and knows where he is strong, where he falls, and how to control him, whether it be for her personal gain or to degrade him. Their parents tried to warn Cragger not to trust Crooler as their last words before what seemed to be their demise, which left Cragger as king of the Crocodiles. Crooler used a spray concealed in a flower to control her brother's thoughts and force him to declare war on the Lions for control of the Chi resource. Crooler was, in a sense, the real leader of the Crocodiles, her brother being a figurehead who she manipulated. In the episode Laval in Exile, she reveals her true story. Hatched a second before Cragger, she accidentaly pushed Craggers egg and Queen Crunket grabbed Craggers egg and when he hatched, they hugged him. They forgot all about Crooler. She was sad. When they were playing, Cragger fell off a branch. Crooler got the blame. Hatched just seconds after Cragger, Crooler is the Crocodile Prince’s ambitious and conniving twin sister. She is constantly goading her brother on and forcing him to take all the risks, while she seeks to enjoy the rewards of his success or mock him relentlessly when he fails. Some creatures see her as the REAL authority in the Crocodile Tribe, which is fine with her. She’s happy to have the power, without any of the annoying trivialities and decision-making of official leadership. She doesn’t exactly want to overthrow Cragger as much as she wants to manipulate him for her own benefits. She is very good at pushing his buttons and pulling his strings. She knows all his weaknesses and insecurities, and constantly plays on them in order to accomplish her own goals and self-aggrandizement. She is truly the most cruel of all the Crocodiles. Notes: Crooler is a member of the Court of Tribes. Gallery 180px-Cragger_and_Crooler.jpeg|Crooler in the Animated Series with her Brother Cragger Crooler.png 185px-Crooler1.jpg|Crooler CGI Art Spider Soldiers with Crooler.png ] Category:Crocodile Tribe Category:Princes and Princesses Category:Siblings Category:Leonithar's Army